


hello there

by inevitabletony



Series: Ineffable Husbands Prompts [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Zoo trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitabletony/pseuds/inevitabletony
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale visit the reptile enclosure.





	hello there

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt: **Prompt idea: Aziraphale and Crowley go to the zoo?? Idk it seems like it would be fun.**
> 
> Here’s a little drabble!

“Hello there.” Crowley peered through the glass looking the King Cobra on the other side in the eye, “Big fella, huh.” He received a hiss in return for his comment. Bit haughty for an overhyped pet, if you asked Crowley. 

Whatever, wasn’t even that big.

“Oh, aren’t you beautiful,” Aziraphale sidled up next to him, causing Crowley to preen, quickly forgetting about the animal, he had grown his hair out again and Aziraphale had yet to comment on it, it was nice to be appreciated, “Your scales are just wondrous.” The angel continued, bending down slightly to coo at the snake.

Oh. 

Well, Crowley sniffed, never mind, if Aziraphale wanted to talk to the cobra over him, then he wasn’t going to stop him.

“Crowley, dear, stop pouting,” Now Aziraphale talks to him, “It’s unbecoming of someone your age.”

“Are you’re calling me old, angel?” Crowley snarked, “And they say romance is dead.”

“You are older than the earth itself, dearest.” Aziraphale replied, causing some nearby students to titter, “And I love you for it.”

Crowley had always wished, since the beginning, he could stay mad at Aziraphale. Maybe that was shooting for the stars, but Crowley wished he could, at the very least, stay mildly annoyed with Aziraphale. It was a wish that was looking less and less likely to come true with every passing moment since the apocalypse that wasn’t.

Look at him, the original tempter, standing in the middle of the bloody Darling Downs Zoo, staring at the most ethereal angel ever created like a love-struck fool.

He couldn’t be happier.

“Do you think we could get a snake?” Aziraphale glanced back at the cobra, “I am quite fond of them.” Giving Crowley a playful smile. 

_Okay, now he couldn’t be happier._


End file.
